


Bojo and the Path of Light

by xXPrincessOfLightXx



Category: UK politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPrincessOfLightXx/pseuds/xXPrincessOfLightXx
Summary: In a world where nations are defended and ruled by councils of God-gifted battlemages, one man has one of the rarest Gifts of all. His name is Bojo Goldson and the support of his friends and his heavenly glow he will embark on his journey to bringing Britainnia to the light!





	1. C1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is written on another platform so updates may be irregular as I copy and paste them into here.
> 
> Join the subreddit!  
r/bojoandthepath

Bojo and the Path of Light

Chapter One: The Fūr Tribe  
C1.1  
Once upon a time there was a man. He had many friends. His name as Bojo Goldson.  
One day, after years of careful study he joined the High Coucil of the Kingdom of Britainnia. He was overjoyed. The High Coucil was split into several tribes, all vying for control over the kingdom. There was the Labora Tribe, the Red Rose. The Fūr Tribe, the Blue Tree. The Libértia Tribe, the Orange Bird. The Verto Tribe, the Green Wreath. The Stultior Tribe, the purple coin. Finally the Scotiae Tribe, the Yellow Ribbon. There were smaller tribes but they were pathetic and weak :( not for Bojo. Who would he pledge his loyalty to? Find out next part, don't forget to like and follow!


	2. C1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out more about your fave, Bojo Goldson!

C1.2  
Bojo considered his options carefully. Eventually he decided on the Fūr Tribe because he shared their morally superior ideology. In the comments of part 1 I recieved lots of requests asking for some facts about the world and Bojo so here goes XD:  
Bojo facts uwu  
He has short blonde hair like heavenly straw  
He has round blue eyes, like an Angel's  
He is tall and sexy! ;)  
He is one of Britainnia's best swordfighters AND mages. So powerful!  
SPOILER :( All of the female characters secretly fancy him because he's *that* sexy. And the men. But who will Bojo choose? Squeeeeee <3  
This is the end of part 2. In part 3 I'll do some Britainnia facts!!!!!! Stay tuned and say what u thought in comments!


	3. C1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out more about Britainnia, and some of Bojo's profilic tribe mates. I wonder what they'll be like?

C1.3  
As promised, here are some facts about his kingdom, Britainnia:  
Britainnia is an island!!!!! Bojo's parents were humble fishermen, so he had to work extra hard to achieve his dreams <3  
Because of a special genetic mutation everyone in Britainnia looks young and hot ;) It's also widespread in the rest of the world  
The capital is Londinium. This is where Bojo currently lives and where the High Council is based.  
The climate? Wet and dark. But because of Bojo's naturally blessed aura, he can light up any room he enters!!! Truly a messiah uwu  
SPOILER :( There are lots of other countries Britainnia shares a world with. They become plot relevant later on!!

Anyways, in the comments ppl were asking for longer parts. I'm so happy u guys want 2 keep reading my writing!! So here goes xD...  
The Fūr Tribe had some interesting members. There was the leader: Davinus Camronnan. He was strong and wise, but Bojo thought he was too leniant on the rival tribes with their corrupt ideas. His boyfriend, Edicus Millerban, was none other than leader of the Labora Tribe!!!!!! What if Davinus was a traitor?? There was also Trissna Mayer, who Bojo thought he liked. She was originally a dancer but when she discovered she was blessed with MageBlood she joined the High Council as a battlemage, as was the sacred duty of people with MageBlood. Her gift was Strength and Stability. Although she couldn't use weapons as well as Bojo Stability meant she could tank the enemy's hits, and Strength meant her fists could pack a punch! So cool!! But not as cool as Bojo uwu. There was also a man Bojo didn't like. Michalis Govar. He could shoot lasers out of his hands in red white or blue. Michalis did not like Davinus or Trissna. He did not like anyone. Except he maybe tolerated the Queen of Diamonds. She was one of the worlds last surviving High Battlemages and she was so powerful she wasn't allowed to have an affiliation with any 1 tribe. As of now, the Fūr Tribe is the largest tribe in the High Court with Davinus as Arch Battlemage. But the Fūr didn't have enough members to go completely uncontested, so they had an alliance with the Libértia Tribe who had some similar ambitions. This meant Vice Battlemage was Libértia leader Nicc Clegia. Currently Britainnia is peaceful and stable. But this will not last. Decision Day 2015 was rapidly approaching, and so was the dream Bojo would have, 1 that would shape Britainnia's history forever. Squeeee! I'm so excited <3 Until next time. Don't forget to follow <3


	4. C1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinus calls all the tribe members for a discussion. As arguments start and insults fly, it's up to Bojo to do something.

C1.4  
A/N: Thank u for reading so far!! When we get to part 10 I'll make a popularity poll. Show your support for Bojo uwu!!!  
A/N: STOP HATING ON BOJO IN THE COMMENTS SOME OF U! IF U DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ >:(

It was a Thursday morning when Davinus called the entire Fūr Tribe for a gathering in Downing House. An old but beautiful building that hosted battlemage meetings and duels for centuries!!! Thunder roared outside and the room no longer had any candles due to sabotage from the nasty Labora so it was dark. Luckily this was no problem as the second Bojo stepped in, wholesome pure heavenly light filled the room! This caused ppl to start whispering in awe:  
"Is the new member... gifted with light?" hissed Trissna to Jeremiah, another member. (A/N: Jeremy if ur reading this, here u are yay :D <3). Trissna was wrong but she was not alone. Many people who knew Bojo thought this was his gift but it was simply due to his pure and good soul. His real gift was far rarer and stronger. Britainnia only got 1 like him every 10 centuries!!  
"Anyway," roared Davinus. "Can I have your attention please? You probably know why I've gathered you all here today. Mayer, as Home Sage of Britainnia, you may clarify and declare."  
"Right," growled Trissna. "As you all know, Decleration Day 2015 is just over 2 months away. And ofc a Fūr Tribe battlemage will be standing for Decleration. And in the name of Democra's Battlemage Code, all Tribe members will get a chance to try to succeed as our leader. Should our tribe be declared on Decleration Day our leader will be sworn in by the Queen of Diamonds as arch battlemage. Therefore you must understand this mustn't be taken lightly. Serious applicants only."  
The room paused into silence for a second everyone wondering whether to bid to challenge or not. Then Trissna continued in her low voice:  
"The leadership tournament will happen a week from now. No matter who wins you can't hate on them. A Tribe's biggest threat is itself. We must remain strong and stable. Now. If you want to bid to challenge for leadership, announce and sign your name on the scroll. As current leader Camronnan will begin."  
Davinus stood up his sturdy frame intimidating everyone except Bojo ;)  
"I, Davinus Cammronnan Fūr Tribe leader, bid to retain leadership of the Fūr Tribe." he said, scrawling his name on the top of the scroll. "Does anyone here wish to challenge me?"  
Everyone erupted into a sea of chatting until 1 voice rang through the air...  
"I DO!!!!!!!!!" everyone turned. The voice belonged to Michalis!!! He rose to his feet. "No offence Davinus but your stupid and no one likes you. Toss me the scroll for I Michalis Govar bid to challenge for leadership of the Fūr Tribe."  
There was an uproar about this suggestion.  
“I cannot take this lying down!” cried Jeremiah. “Pass me the scroll when you’re done, Govar! I’ll take you all on! You all suck!”  
A few more people followed Jeremiah’s words and wrote their names on the scroll, Bojo’s oubts increasing after each one. Davinus seemed to bring Britainnia to peace, but he k n e w the rival tribes took advantage of his leniency. Michalis was just a jerk who didn’t deserve to rule the land, and Jeremiah was simply too ugly for his taste. The list of faults just went on and on and on... someone had to do something about it! Someone like...  
“I’ll write my name down!” said Bojo  
All the heads spun to look at him.  
“No offense, what the fuck?” said Trissna “You haven’t been in the tribe for that long.”  
“Well I’ve been in the tribe long enough to know you’re all crap. I, Bojo Goldson, bid to challenge for leadership of the tribe.”

End of Chapter One  
A/N: I hope u enjoyed the first chapter of Bojo & the Path of Light! There will be two short paralogue chapters b4 part 5 begins! Until next time <3


	5. Interlude 1: What Bojo Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojo is asleep one night, when he has a peculiar dream...

Interlude 1: What Bojo Saw

A/N: For everyone hating in the comments f*** u!! This isn’t what Bojo would want :(  
A/N: For ppl asking what Nojo’s Gift is, you’ll see...  
A/N: For Jeremy C stans, pls wait a few parts!!!

That night, Bojo went to bed, just like every other night. But unlike every other night, he received a Vision™.   
It went something like....

Hotel ?   
Trivago .

Just kidding. He dreamt that every night ;) (truly a dude ahead of da times!)  
The vision he saw, it was more like:

An apple, sliced in two,   
awaiting its fall from the tree.  
Some seeds pray stay, where they’ll rot and fall,  
Others crave to see new heights, unrestrained by the   
S O U L S U C K I N G   
B R A N C H E S  
Yet one half can’t live without the other, or both ‘ll rot and die.  
So what will it be, what future you’ll see?  
Starve and suffer, only hatred alighted,  
or fly new and free, hope and joy invited ?

“Woah,” breathed Bojo, bolting up straight. “That was such a cool and mystical vision. I gotta go warn the others!”  
But instead of dashing up, he felt tiredness seizing him like we grasp grapes when we pick them off the vine.  
After an hour of oversleeping, the warning had sank to the darkest, most unachknowledged depths of his mind.  
  
But... had it sank? Or had someone drowned it? In the summit of his mind, a silhouette stood suspiciously. They had a short frame, and held a long, beast of a stick. Through the shadow, they nodded silently.

Like the Vision™, the silhouette sighting vanished into his dreams without a trace.


	6. Interlude 2: The Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinus attends an important meeting. In there with him are six interesting individuals.

Interlude 2: The Seven

A/N: Sorry everyone, Bojo isn’t really in this one :(((( *tears up and blushes*. Feel free 2 skip if u want, but I felt like ‘twas important to have to set the scene.

“Are you ready to go, sir?”  
“Yes,” Davinus replied to the squire.  
“Right. Clegia will oversee Britainnia while you’re gone.”  
“Very well. Cheers. Bye.”  
That was the last Davinus saw of the squire, as the tunnel he was walking through was strongly battlemages only. When he got out, there was a black room with glass windows all around so the inhabitants could see the sparkling stars. In the Centre was a round table. Already sitting at it were six people: 5 men and 1 woman, all wearing their cultures own version of battlemage robes. They looked at Davinus as he entered.  
“Ah, Davinus. Please take a seat.” gestured a man. He looked wise beyond his years of life. He was the Supreme Mage of Ameriçana, Bracchus O’Bhamah. Nobody spoke it out loud but he was the unspokeh leader of the 7. Sitting befote him on the table was a silver gun encrusted with diamonds rubies and sapphires. It was the Revolver of Freedom, the Legendary Weapon™ that could only be bestowed to the Supreme Mage of Ameriçana. As well as being ridiculously wise and strong Bracchus had the Gift to talk to animals. It was a shame he’d be dead within the next 2 years.  
“Hi O’Bhamah,” said Davinus. “It’s so sad you’ll die soon. Nobody could be as cool as you. Except young Bojo maybe.”  
Despite no one else knowing who the fuck Bojo was (SPOILER: THEY’RE ALL FROM DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!!!) they all nodded awkwardly, and Justice Traddu (Arch Battlemage of Cannah) broke into sobs.  
“Do not be sad for me friends,” said Bracchus. “I am simply doing my duty as wielded of the Revolver of Freedom. Payment to the sacred thing must be collected. Anyway, let the gathering commence.”  
The first to speak was the woman, Angeline Merka. She was easily the shortest person there and she had short brown hair, and wore a long yellow sleeved dress, with lots of ornate jewellery and a belt. “Traddu,” she said seriously. “On behalf of the Öyropian Alliance, I ask you to reconsider your tariffs on us.”  
Justice burst out laughing. “Not a chance, you dumb woman. Unless you give me a try holding the Staff of Deeds.”  
This sparked anger in Angeline. “The Legendary Weapon™ of Allemanja?! I wouldn’t let your beaver hands touch it for a second. Besides, it’s not mine to give away. I only wield it by courteousy of the Süpreme Mäge auf Allemanja.”  
“Friends, hush.” said Bracchus calmly. “The Relvolver mah be sapping my life, but your petty squabbles make me want to shoot myself with it. Frau Angeline. Have you seen anything recently?”  
“Yes, many things.” Angelina replied, sitting back down. “After your demise, O’Bhamah, an orange fire swept Ameriçana. But then I saw the map of Our World™. Britainnia started floating away, in the Atlantastic, towards Ameriçana.”  
She paused dramatically. Justice yawned and his incisors grew longer.  
“Shut up Justice, you beaver.” said Angeline. “And anyway, I saw one more thing I’ll share with you. At the top of a mountain at dusk, I stood in front of the Battlemage army of Allemanja. And a rival army stood before us, led by a man. He looked like an Angel. His eyes... so blue.” she blushed. “He stretched out his arms and he made the sun rise!”  
“Wow.” breathed Bracchus. “That’s very interesting, Angeline.”  
The rest of the gathering passed unintriguingly.

A/N: OMG, thanks for so many reads! The paralogues are now over, so let’s go back to reading about Bojo! Squeeeee <3


	7. Chapter 2: The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens here, it's just an author Q&A. Skip or read.

Chapter Two: The Tournament

A/N: To celebrate the release of Ch.2 and 15K follows, I’m doing an author Q&A! Below, I’ve answered four random questions from fans:  
Where do you get inspiration for your work?  
I don’t like the leaders of my country, so I write about the figures I wish I followed. If only Bojo was real... :(

How do you spell your name backwards?  
xXthgiLfOssecnirPXx

How flat is the world?  
Very flat, of course. But Bojo’s ass isn’t ;)

What Hogwarts houses would your OCs be in?  
Good question, anon!!  
Bojo: Gryffindor, of course  
Davinus: Ravenclaw  
Trissna: Ravenclaw  
Jeremiah: Hufflepuff  
Michalis: Slytherin, the evil house :(  
Bracchus: Gryffindow  
Justice: Hufflepuff  
Angeline: Slytherin :(  
Nicc: Hufflepuff  
Eddicus: Slytherin :(


	8. C2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first match of the leadership tournament is Davinus Camronnan VS an ambitious rival member of the tribe. Who'll win?  
Meanwhile Bojo feels nerves about his duel.  
All with Trissna Mayer's live commentary!

C2.1

After a week of training and being nervous, the leadership contest was finally here! Bojo woke up on the morning, and on his bedside table he saw a not from Trissna. It said:

Entrants in Leadership Contest  
Davinus Cammronnan (current leader)  
Michalis Govar  
Jeremaiah Huntson  
Saheedus Yaveedus  
Roarer Stuarté  
Bojo Goldson

Tournament Proceedings:  
Round One:  
CAMRONNAN vs YAVEEDUS  
HUNTSON vs GOLDSON  
GOVAR vs STUARTÉ

The winners of the above matchups will all go to the final. The winner of that will be crowned the new leader.

Love Trissna xx  
♡♡♡  
Good luck Bojo ♡

Had Trissna snuck into his room that night to give him the note? How romantic <3  
“Hmmm,” thought Bono. “My first match is against Jeremiah.”  
After gelling his hair and putting on his battlemage robes Bojo did his glowing walk over to the Fūr den where the tournament was located. It was already crowded and the centre was a ring where the battlemages duelled. yes   
“ALRIGHT!!!” yelled Trissna, with a megaphone. The crowd cheered and crowd surfed her. There were also non battlemages in the crowd, as any pledged supporter of the Fūr Tribe was allowed to spectate. One girl cheered louder than anyone else. She was Ana-Hilari, who’d grown up in Bojo’s hometown. She rooted for him (A/N: Anna dis u!)   
“OK everyone, listen up!” Trissna bellowed.  
“We’ll now be deciding our tribe’s representative battlemage through duelling. The 2 combatants will start within the white chalk ring. When I say fight, the 1st person to have any part of their body land outside the circle or to be rendered unable to move forfeits the match and loses. Our 1st match is... you guessed it if you actually read the roster I spent hours preparing...Davinus Camronnan VS Saheedus Yaveedus!!!”  
The crowed crapped as the 2 foes stepped into opposite ends of the circle.  
“You’re going down, Camronnan!” said Saheedus cockily.   
“Keep telling yourself that xx” replied Davinus.   
“THREE... TWO... ONE... FIGHT!!” bellowed Trissna.  
No sooner had she cried these words when a beige mist filled the stage, and some of it dispersed into the audience :(  
Bojo caufht a sniff of it and coughed. It smelt horrible of sulfuer and rotten eggs, and everything that was bad in the world!!! He could only imagine how bad it was for Davinus who was caught right in the thick of it.  
"HA!" cackled Saheedus. "AUDIENCE, FEEL MY POWER!"  
"My Gift, Wrathful Eggs, gives me power to invoke eggs! With this scent Davinus, you will surely fall and there's no way I can lose!"  
He glanced aroud wildly, an erratic grin on his face! But wait, Davinus was no where to be found in the ring! What??  
One by one, Bojo was the first, but the entire crowd slowly noticed and glanced at Trissna who simply shrugged and laughed. Time for him to think. Bojo had never seen Davinus fight, but Trissna probably had given her seniority. And Davinus somehow still had to be in the ring, or Trissna would've ended the fight. Did she know what his Gift was? Maybe they'd all find out in due time.   
The due time happened to be in the next few seconds!!! (A/N: SQUEEEE! Here it comes!!! Davinus's gift!!!! *uwus excitedly*)  
Right behind Saheedus, a sky blue sludgy form rose up from the ground behind him. The form was like... Davinus's sexy form. The form materialised into a full colour Davinud who promptly locked Saheedus into a headlock. "My ability..." said Davinus, sexily panting uwu "Is stronger than yours. As long as I can convert to my liquid form and lose my sense of smell, no stench can overpower me. You fought well, Saheedus. But it was for nothing. The representative of the Fūr Tribe will be me."   
The next moment he flung Saheedus by the neck very far away. Screaming, Saheedus disappeared further and further into the distance until he twinkled away.  
"SAHEEDUS YAVEEDUS LEAVES THE ARENA AND FORFEITS. THE WINNER AND FIRST FINALIST IS DAVINUS CAMRONNAN!" screeched Trissna, hoping into the centre of the arena and doing a seductive little dance.  
Davinus glanced up blushing and the crowd clapped and cheered like lions.  
"Right! Now that's over, no damage to the arena has been taken, so we can go straight to the next match. PLEASE ENTER THE RING ON OPPOSITE SIDES, HUNTSON AND GOLDSON!!!”  
Heart racing, Bojo stepped on!! Facing Jeremiah opposite the ring, they met eyes. Pupils widening, Jeremiah blushed furiously and looked down.  
“I’m... sorry, Bojo.” he said in his low, attractive voice, that no one could hear except Bojo with his very good hearing.  
“I... don’t want it to be like this,” Jeremiah continued. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re such a promising tribesman, and I look forward to seeing your future. Maybe even making it... our future.” he paused  
(A/N: Me: OOOOOOOOHHHHH JEREMIAH!!! FALLING FOR BOJO’S CHARMS! but who can blame you! i already have ;)  
Jeremiah: S-shut up!!  
Anyway, let’s get on)  
“But, I also care about Britainnia’s future. So, we must fight.”  
That was so beautiful. Bojo’s eyes filled with tears and his mind raced as he tried to think of who was sexier. Trissna or Jeremiah? Trissna or Jeremiah? Trissna or-  
“Ummmmm... hey Bojo may have good hearing to hear you from the other side, but you do know I was standing like two metres away from you the WHOLE thing, Jeremiah?” Trissna interrupted, through her microphone.  
“Ah fuck.” wept Jeremiah, tears streaming down his face.   
“Anyway, Bojo is *Mine*. I was the one who made the sign up sheet, so without me you wouldn’t have been able to confess your love to him anyway.”  
“That’s n-not true! I could’ve done it at another time” Jeremiah angrily stuttered, turning as red in the face as one of Michalis’ scarlet lasers.  
“No you couldn’t have. We all know you only get turned on when you’re about to duel someone."  
“Be quiet!! Can we just start the match please?”  
To spare poor Jeremiah any more embarrassment (even though his adorable childlike curiousity begged to learn more), Bojo kindly nodded in agreement with Jeremiah.   
"God Jeremiah, you're so so embarasing." groaned Trissna. "Well alright. EVERYONE! JEREMIAH HUNTSON VS BOJO GOLDSON! 3... 2... 1.... FIGHT!!!"


	9. C2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojo views the tournament as an invaluable chance to steer Britainnia to the light. But first he must get past Jeremiah Huntson.  
Will he emerge triumphant, or will the darkness of duelling get the better of him?

C2.2

Jeremiah crouched down the second these words were said.  
"Hunter instinct... Activate!" he shouted.  
Was it just Bojo... or did Jeremiah grow inches taller before his eyes? Did his arms grow spindly and beast like? Did his chesnut leg hair become longer? Did his formerly dilated pupils narrow to mere slits?  
No doubt about it. This man was a predator.   
And then he roared.  
"HHHNNNGGGH!" roared Jeremiah, chasing towards Bojo on all fours, his long arched legs like a spider's.  
"Uwu yikes!" said Bojo "I must resist Jeremiah's prowling."  
He calculated his movements very switfly and the second Jeremiah made his carnal swiping movememt towards Bojo, he lept through the air to the other side.  
Jeremiah gritted his teeth and tried again. Fortunately Bojo performed another swift jump (amazing!!).   
Five pounces and dodges later, Jeremiah paused for a bit to catch his breath. Bojo took this oppurtunity to dash to the arena's other side. Could he ever win this fight? Jeremiah was the predator, he was the mere prey. He had spent the match running. Would it hurt, to just accept fate?  
~~  
Yes! He was the one who would lead Britainnia! Not Jeremiah & his crazy carnal urges. From the opposite sides, he and Jeremiah locked eyes once again. But this time Bojo wouldn't be preyed upon. He had a plan.  
~~  
Once again Jeremiah began his primal sprint to the other side of the arena. Instead of attempting to dodge, Bojo stood calmly timing.  
Jeremiah swiped.  
Bojo lept into the air.   
Bojo landed on Jeremiah's back and cartwheeled off. Standing behind Jeremiah a triumphant grin flashed across his face b4 he gave Jeremiah a swift kick to the backside. In shock Jeremoah lurched forwards, planting his hands firmly outside the chalk border.  
B4 he even realised his grave mistake,  
"JEREMIAH FORFITS THE FIGHT! THE WINNER IS BOJO GOLDSON!"  
After spending the match in captivated silence the crowd went wild and did a standing ovation.  
As Trissna jumped to the centre of the arena and did another dance, Bojo could only look up to the sky (where the Gods were watching him) in stunned silence.  
His path to bringing Britainnia to the light had just begun!

A/N: This is the 1st of lots of Bojo in action scenes so I hope u loved it as much as me!!!! And the love drama was also spicy ;))))   
Next we'll get to see Bojo's rival Michalis in action, and then... I wonder what will happen? Remember, popularity poll in 3 parts, don't forget to follow my account and put all ur fanart under #bojopathoflightfanart <3  
Love you all!!!


	10. C2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of round one comes with Michalis against Roarer. Bojo watches, eager to see a rival in action.  
But after two high profile battlemages take interest in him, he is forced to make a pivotal decision

It had been roughly a few minutes since Bojo's ordeal had ended. Pray for him! Uwu. Luckily he was uninjured so he didn't need to go to the healer. Trissna let him sit in the small row of chairs at the front which was special participant treatment (all others had to stand). Trissna had reserved a special seat for each of them. Bojo's was easily distinguishable from the other plain ones, as it was a royal blue colour, had an embroidered heart on it, and said Bojo ♡  
But wait. Trissna had given similar deco to Davinus' seat. Was she two timing? Nasty b*tch! :(  
Bojo sat in the reserved row with Davinus. Jeremiah also sat in this row but a few seats away, clutching his head in unmasked shame.  
"So, BJ." said Davinus. "It's alright for me to give you that nickname, right?"  
"You can call me anything you like," replied Bojo. "You are my leader, after all."  
"Marvellous. So, BJ, how did you find your first ever real battlemage duel?"  
"It was... exhilirating. I've been on country patrol before of course, and qualification, but none of them were as exciting as those moments."  
"Well, I hope I can excite you further as you gain more experience in the tribe."   
"As do I," Bojo smiled. "So, Govar and Stuarté on next?"  
Davinus nodded. "Roarer's gonna have a hard time."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. You know, Michalis is one of the best duellists in the tribe, and probably Britainnia as a whole. We went to the same school and then went on to do our battlemage training in the same year, so I know him very well. Eddicus too, before he parted ways with us and joined the..." he shuddered in disgust, "Labora Tribe."  
"Hmmmm." replied Bojo.  
"What is it, BJ? If you want to ask me something, then go a-"  
"ALRIGHT!" shrieked Trissna. "No damage to the arena's been taken, so after a short dance fest we'll go straight to the final matchup of the first round. Please enter the ring, MICHALIS GOVAR AND ROARER STUARTÉ!"  
Without further ado Trissna stepped off the arena borders and the crowd clapped as the final combatants entered the ring: Michalis and Roarer.  
The two tall, dashing men eyed each other. Then Michalis spoke.  
"I believe this duel is decided before it is started. You've done well to get this far, Stuarté, but you will not beat me."  
Roarer shook his head. "My time will come one day. Why shouldn't it be now? Besides, even if I lose I intend to give all that I've got!"  
"Fine, gove me your all then. It won't change anything."  
"Oooooh, bold, fiery words! Okay then. 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!!!!!" Said Trissna.  
Roarer sprinted over over to Michalis in a flash. "Hiiiiyahhh! Super speed!" Roarer cried, headbutting Michalis in the torso. Michalis however, gave no reaponse beyond a slight flinch of surprise.   
Roarer started to push him to the edge, inching milimetres closer to victory by the second. The audience watched this on tenterhooks, shouting encouragement at Roarer and commanding to hurry up. Bojo's eyes, however, were on Michalis. Seemingly ignoring Roarer trying to push him out of the arena's borders, he simply had his palms raised out, stood completely still. Was he waiting for something? If so he didn't have much time. He was probably about ten or so centimetres away from the chalk line separating victory from defeat. Wait! Was Bojo hallucinating, or did he just see a small, flashing white line briefly float above Michalis' left hand? He had to be dr- Look! There was another one! Sapphire coloured this time. Multiplying like an oncoming rainshower, more and more tiny lightning bolts appeared in Michalis' hands, some red, some white, and some blue. So this was what it looked like when he summoned his lasers.   
Meanwhile, more of the audience members had caught onto these and had switched their shouting from Roarer to Michalis. Roarer was too driven to notic though, and his gaze was fixed firmly and unflinchingly to the chalk border.  
A dire mistake.   
Then Michalis spoke, quietly, Bojo only hearing above the noise due to his great hearing.   
"Special move. Knockout Trinity."  
He raised his hands up high. From them, three of the lightning bolts doubled in size and frequency. On his left hand, a white and a blue one. On his left, a third the colour of blood. With no hesitation, he clapped his hands to Roarer's ears.   
There were two shrieks. The first, the earsplitting crashing thunder of the lightning coming into contact with something. The other, Roarer. It was hard to tell which sound was louder.   
Roarer's eyes widened and he paled to the colour of milk. He was then launched five metres backwards, his head slamming against the cold ground.  
In a flash, Michalis made all the lasers vanish as he stood tall.  
"He'll live." He said, no hint of compassion in his voice.   
This was the kind of drama the spectators had come for. They went ballistic.  
"ROARER CANNOT GET UP OR SPEAK SO ON HIS BEHALF I FORFEIT THE MATCH. THE WINNER IS MICHALIS GOVAR! OKAY, THE FINAL WILL BE TOMORROW, IN EXACTLY 10 HOURS. SEE YOU LATER, EVERYONE!"  
Bojo wasn't sure how he felt about Michalis. The way he'd won was certainly cruel. But Davinus stood up and clapped politely, so Bojo found himself doing the same. Even when they weren't even fighting, Bojo couldn't negate the influence Davinus had on him. And... in the final, he'd have to fight Davinus. Was there any chance of victory?  
As Trissna danced in the centre, a popular commoner dance inspired by some play he thought was called "Fortnight" or something, Michalis continued to stand unflinching, exactly where he was. And he locked eyes with Bojo.   
"Meet me Longdown Grounds in half an hour if you want power. Don't be late." Michalis mouthed to him. Before Bojo could request more information, Michalis turned away sharply and walked off the stage. Bojo was about to go after him when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. It was Davinus'.  
"Hey BJ, you looked like you were about to ask me a question, weren't you? Well I have to talk to Trissna about some administration issues right now, but I'm free later this evening. If you want knowledge, I'll probably be in the Great Fūr Library in half an hour. See you around, kid."  
Davinus turned, walked onto the stage, and said something to Trissna. The two left through the back door. The crowd, realising the show was properly over, left too, leaving Bojo standing alone silently in the former packed and noisy stadium. The only light still there was a single glowing orb hanging from the ceiling, shining on him.   
"So, Michalis offered me power if I met him in half an hour. But Davinus offered me knowledge if I met him... in half an hour! And Longdown Grounds are ages away from the Great Library anyway. There's no way I'll be able to meet both of them." Bojo started to soliloquy. (A/N: i love writing soliloquys! Bojo is after my tastes! Probably why i love writing about him so much <3.)  
"Do I want knowledge from Davinus? Davinus is tall and wise... he probably knows almost everything I'd want to ask. But what if he lies to me? What if I ask him about relationships and he gives me bad advice? He is dating a morally corrupt heretic after all. Michalis... I don't think likes me. He's certainly less wise or charismatic. But his duelling ability was certainly exceptional. And I'm going to need more power if I want to win this leadership bid, let alone illuminate my path! This decision alone fills me with conflict and makes my heart beat fast. Davinus or Michalis? Knowledge or power? Knowledge or power?"  
He paced around angrily, trying to decide. Suddenly he stopped, coming to a decision. He knew what to do... and you'll get to find out in the next part? Who/what do you think Bojo picked? How much do you think it will influence his path? What would you have picked? Tell all in the comments - I'd love to hear ur theories! No h8 pls. Bye for now little ones <3 :) :)


	11. C2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one of the tournament has come to an end, and the three finalists are known. Bojo takes a break from the preparations to meet with someone.  
But he must be careful. Meanwhile, his opponents plot and scheme...

A/N: Wow, chapter 2.4 already!! C2 will probably b longer than c1 bc there's more plot whereas c1 was mainly lore. Most of the comments (NO MORE DEATH THREATS PLS) seemed kinda divided over what bojo'll do. & only half of u will be right. i don't want to leave u all hanging any longer, so here goes!! much awaited part 8 SQUEEEE uwu attack!!!!

Bojo stopped, in the middle of the empty arena. He glanced up at the sky, where the Gods were watching, grinning from ear to ear.  
He laughed a little. "Why didn't I remember this sooner? Sorry to keep you waiting Michalis, but knowledge IS power. And so much more."  
He dashed out into the night, not losing his footing because his glow allowed him to see. The air was quite brisk with Britainnia's cold weather. He could only imagine Michalis standing all alone in the cold on Longdown Grounds. However he should've thought about the soul freezing lonliness before he went around being rude to everyone. Now, he must reap what he sowed. Yes, that was a fundamental heavenly mantra they could all pay attention to.  
Bojo returned to his room and smartened himself up a bit. He brushed his hair, cleaned off the dirt he'd sustained from his duel, and changed out of his fighting robes.  
After this Bojo had 10 minutes to spare. He considered going to the Great Library early but decided against it in case Davinus thought he was too desparate so instead he paced around his room for a bit.  
Finally, it was time.  
After leaping like a gazelle down the ancient stone staircase and sprinting like a lion across a few ancient corridors he arrived at the Great Library. It was located in the Ministry Fortress, which was where the battlemage assemblies had their discussions. It was open to everyone but each tribe often had their own small library so Bojo doubted many people would be in it at this time: making it perfect for a private meeting with Davinus Cammronnan himself.   
As quiet as a mouse, he stomped through the open doors to the shelves of tomes, both fiction, non fiction, and battlmage instruction, and holy texts, and red carpets. On the far table, by the history section, sat Davinus, with a few books piled next to him. He was scribing something with vigour and dedication, only lit by candlelight. That would be until Bojo came and lit up his life.   
Davinus lit up the second he saw Bojo approach him.  
"Ah, BJ, welcome! Please, take a seat at my table."  
"What are you writing?" asked Bojo, "and can't you do it in your room? Does the esteemed arch-battlemage not have his own quarters?"  
Davinus nodded. "Yes, but for what I'm writing I prefer to do it publicly. It helps me feel inspired, as I'm sorrounded by the fruit of my labours."  
"Oh, my favorite fruit. I see you're a man of culture as well. What are you writing then?"  
"I'm writing my memoirs. It's a record of my life. I haven't picked a title yet. What should I call it? The records? Davinus' Records? For the record? Anyways, there will always be people who criticise the arch-battlemage. And I welcome it. Without it, society can't progress. But sometimes I have found the words of others to be unjust, so I must identify and achknowledge them. I won't be arch battlemage forever, but even after I've gone scholars will still continue to discuss me and likely accuse me. Therefore, if I publish my records, it will be a way of... leaving something behind, after I've gone."  
"It makes sense," Bojo whispered, "phrased so beautifully, too."  
"Yes. I've often been told I have a way with words. Michalis and Jeremiah, they don't tend to be gifted with this as much as me. Trissna? She has a way with words, but not really the meanings behind them."  
"All style and no substance with Mayer, then?"  
Davinus shook his head. "I wouldn't say none. She has had some very clever ideas for the long time I've worked with her. It's just I've often got the impression that she struggles to think outside the box at times. We need that in a leader!"   
Bojo paused. "Long time? How long have you known her?"  
"Ooh, asking about my past are we?"  
Bojo blushed. "Yes, Camronnan. Is that alright."  
"Yeah, sure." sighed Davinus. "You see, I know Michalis very well because him and I, among others had the same tutor when we were young. Me and Michalis were always top of our small class, so he quickly began to see me as a rival. But as we grew older, this sense of close competition fell and I emerged his superior. He was a firm second. And he hated it.“ he paused for a second. “Then we both found out we were Gifted at the same time, so people kept lumping us together for everything. They called us the Gift Kids.” he chuckled, “Neither of us liked that. But when we started training, his laser ability was one of the few that could properly counter mine. Thus, we were evenly matched for a while. In academics, I was first, he was second. In Duelling we were the same in skill, but he could beat me, making him first.”  
Bojo was becoming entranced by the story. “And what happened next?”  
“Then, we were joined by a commoner, Trissna. None of us expected too much of her as commoner Gifts are normally weaker than those of nobles, simply because there’s no aspect of inheritance. However, she turned out to be very good. I’ve duelled Trissna several times. Most of them have turned out to be stalemates, where any win that does emerge has no relevance because of how close it was. But Trissna beat Michalis. Easily. Suddenly, she was first and he was second. We became known as a trio of sorts. Then it was time to pick Tribes at the end. I picked the Fūr Tribe, because am I not a morally upstanding man? Trissna joined the Fūr because she thought our headquarters looked the nicest, and I’m not actually sure why Michalis joined us. If he felt so bitter about being inferior to me, than surely he’d have joined another Tribe, so he could shine alone...”  
“Maybe he’s hoping he can beat you. One day.” suggested Bojo.  
“True.”  
“Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask?” asked Davinus. Then he leaned in closer to Bojo. “Or did you come for... something more?”  
Was it time to announce his intentions? Bojo’s heart began to thump under his chest. “Well... I...” he stuttered, “I just got sidetracked talking about your past and all that. What I really came for this evening was... What are your weaknesses? Because I really need to win the leadership tournament.”  
He wasn’t sure if Davinus would respond. But it was worth a shot. Davinus drew back sharply.   
“You don’t deserve to win it if you don’t try for yourself. If I just tell you the answers, you won’t learn anything, will you? And you’re one of our newest members! One of your goals is simply to train as hard as you can. Figure it out for yourself. You can’t afford to cut corners if you want to lead a nation to greatness.”  
“Fine, sorry. I just felt so... desperate! Because you’re so good, and clever, and strong, and I just don’t think I could ever win!”  
“Don’t be despondent. Look, BJ. I’ll tell you something important. That you must remember.”  
Some important knowledge! He had to find out!  
“I’m listening.” said Bojo.  
“When you look at me, BJ, who do you see?”  
“Umm... someone so talented, and amazing, who could take on anyone.”  
Davinus nodded. “There’s your problem.”  
“Sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”  
Davinus continued. “If you look at someone superior to you, and all you see is their ability and strength, and that’s all you see, then you have an issue. You simply said I was talented. Not hardworking, not persevering, or anything else vital for someone to do to get to the top. If you look at someone and all you see is their strength, and not the hardwork, failure, and struggle they took to get there, it shows how far behind you are. Because you haven’t even begun to set foot on that part of your journey. When you have spare time, you must train some more. Because you’ll need it, if you ever want hope of winning a tournament. That knowledge, of your own goals, and that knowledge only, is how you’ll reach the top.”  
They both stared at each other in stunned silence.  
“That sounds, hard... Davinus. But thank you for telling me this. I’ll try to do as you say, so one day I’ll become as good as you are!”  
“Why settle for equal? What’s to say you shouldn’t become my superior if you give it your all? Anyway, you should probably go get some sleep now. The final is tomorrow.”  
“Of course! Goodnight, Camronnan!”  
Bojo rushed out of the library, heart racing and blushing! Davinus had truly noticed him! And given him such good advice too! He truly was wise.

~ Somewhere else ~

Meanwhile, Michalis stood in Longdown Grounds, panting for breath. The place was deserted under the shining moon, and he’d been training by himself for two hours straight. His shirt lay discarded on the floor.  
“So... Bojo didn’t show up, eh?” he thought to himself. “What an idiot he is. He thinks whatever nonsense he was doing is more important than this. But I’ll get the last laugh in the final tomorrow. I’ve found out what Davinus’ weakness is - but instead he won’t get to find out until he watches his idol fall to the floor in defeat! HA! HA! HA!”


	12. C2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the final is here, and all the finalists enter with different approaches! Bojo decides to stay true to himself and Davinus aims to intimidate with a fearsome display. However, there's something odd about Michalis...

Bojo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed but very nervous. Again, Trissna had left him a note on his bedside table:  
Bojo xx  
Congratulations on making it to the final! <3  
Just a reminder that because it's the final you're allowed to bring form of assistance with you. This assistance cannot be:  
Living  
Fatally poisonous in any way  
Too big for you to hold with the strength of one hand.   
Weapons are permitted but remember that killing or grevious bodily harm will be punished!!! Naughty.  
Trissna Mayer x

Well, the choice was clear to Bojo. He was a phenomonal swordfighter after all. He trundled over to his cupboard and in it, found a shining sword. Well, less a sword and a more a large dagger. It was his personal blade, the Blade of Bojo!  
He changed into his battlemage robes. What colour? White and gold of course. The colours of God and Light. He brushed his hair. He made a quick prayer to the ones up above, who were watching. Waiting.  
Silently, he left his room and paced towards the Fūr Den.  
This final would decide ever so much. Win or lose, he would become a part of history. He had to make a good impression. 

~~~  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" cried Trissna, to a cheering crowd. It had doubled in size since yesterday, everyone dying for a glimpse of the three sexy finalists ;)  
"Now, the Three finalists will be entering the stage! First, victor of Saheedus Yaveedus in no time, and the arch battlemage we ALL KNOW AND LOVE - DAVINUS CAMMRONNAN!"  
He sauntered onto the stage. He wore grey silvery robes that shimmered in the light every step he took. He truly looked like an etherial sage.   
"So, Cammronnan! How are you feeling this morning?" asked Trissna.  
"I'm feeling... calm. Of course, I will not underestimate either of my competitors. I know *exactly* how far they are in their journeys." he smiled, "But I don't intend to lose here. No one knows Britainnia like I do."  
"Quite right! And, you're allowed to bring assistance to the final. Can you tell us about what you've brought please?"  
"Certainly. Though, I don't think it'll need any introduction. The weapon I've brought speaks for itself."  
Hanging at Davinus' belt was a long sheath. From it, he drew something. It was hard to tell initially, because the form was obscured by dazzling sparkles and shining.   
It was a spear, the weapon of choice of quite a few battlemages.   
But this wasn't just any old spear. Bojo knew exactly what it was.  
So did a good chunk of the audience.  
And Trissna. She gasped when she saw it.  
"Cammronnan, is that?? No, surely you didn't. Wait, YOU'VE BROUGHT THE VICTORIOUS LANCE WITH YOU?!"  
The twinkling had died down, and Bojo could see it more clearly. It shined silver, though the tip was stained with some blackened crimson shade. At its hilt were three other gems, a ruby, a sapphire and a diamond.   
The crowd were taken aback. To think, seeing a Legendary Weapon™ in the flesh!  
Despite the clear hype of all around him, Davinus remained calm, like a wise, silver sage. "You are correct, this is indeed the Victorious Lance of Britainnia. I do not underestimate my competition, so I intend to show them the standard and responsibility they'll need if they truly desire to usurp me." He held the lance forward and his head high.  
"Yes, if Goldson and Govar truly wish to win, they must be prepared to fight the Victorious Lance!"  
"Well, when you put it like that..." said Trissna. "Anyway, introducing victor of Jeremiah Huntson and our second finalist, the lovable Bojo Goldson!"  
Bojo felt chuffed entering the arena as he was greeted with the same level of cheer as Davinus. His hand tightened with the weapon at his side. He'd need it if he didn't want to be dominated by Davinus.   
As the crowd roared and clapped, and Trissna and Davinus nodded in achknowledgement of him, he stood there and felt confident.   
"So, Bojo," said Trissna, "You're quite a young party member. I for one, was shocked when you signed up for this tournament! Sorry about that. But you've more than proved your worth now. How are you feeling about the final?"  
Bojo considered. "Well I'm not calm. Camoronnan and Govar are phenomonal. Their performances are immpecable. But... I don't feel like a pushover. I intend to fight, so I can bring Britainnia to the light." (A/N: OOOOH, a Rhyming Couplet! BJ is truly upping his game ;) ;) ;) )  
"Interesting... Oooh!" Trissna exclaimed glancing at Bojo's weapon. "That's a cute blade I see before me! Care to tell the audience about it?"  
"Sure! This is the Blade of Bojo! See how long and pointy it is. It's my personal sword, perfect for the fighting style I've honed."  
"Well, I'd love to see more of your blade, Bojo, but I gotta introduce the third finalist. Everyone! The main who took down Roarer, Michalis Govar!"  
Michalis waltzed on, striking a dramatic pose, sticking his hips out and blowing a kiss to the audiene. That was when Bojo noticed something was off about him. Instead of his usual functional gear, Michalis was dressed entirely in black. Not just the regular kind. Sparkly and shiny black. Definitely had some snake skin embellishments. He had black boots, with heels as long and sharp as the Blade of Bojo. The only non black parts of his outfit were a sparkly silver belt and large pouch. They both had a sign on them: two interlocking black Gs. An emblem almost as iconic as the Victorious Lance itself. Was it...   
"Michalis! This is the leadership tournament, not the catwalk! Mi-wow!" swooned Trissna. "What's with all the Guccicus?"  
"Well, if you don't know the esteemed tailor to the Queen herself, Guccicus, you should be beheaded for stupidity. I'm dressed to kill. Even Davinus will notice my superiority with threads like these.", Michalis said, shooting a smoky eyelinered glance in Davinus' direction. Wow. Michalis looked so hot. Bojo gasped a little. He wanted Michalis to pull him in closer, and... No! Michalis was a jerk! Or, was that his charm... NO! Back to the story! This isn't the time for a romantic soliloquy.   
(A/N: I disagree, there's always time for a soliloquy.  
Bojo: No!!! :(  
Me: Ur just lying to urself)  
Davinus clearly felt the same. Because the minute he lay his eyes on Michalis, he paled and gasped.  
"Well, where's your weapon?" said Trissna. "Don't tell me you brought a bag as your assistance item, poser."  
Michalis gave a smoky eyed wink. What a bad boy. "I have my reasons."  
Trissna sighed. "Well, I suppose we have nothing to do but on with the show. The champion, The rising star, The rival, who'll be the leader of the Fūr Tribe? Please take your places in the ring!"  
The three walked to different ends of the chalk circle.   
Trissna stepped out.   
Davinus smiled self assuredly. Bojo's heart raced. Michalis struck another pose.   
"THREE... TWO... ONE.... F I G H T."  
And fight, they did.


	13. C2.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fūr tournament final is underway! Among the three able competitors, the competition heats up. Who will emerge victorious? Bojo, Davinus, or Michalis?

(A/N: Omg thanks guys squeeeeee <3 hnnngh i’m so exited part 10 h8rs stop with dem flames >:( IF U DON’T LIKE DON’T READ. so exited!!! who will win??)  
(A/N: Also thanks for part 10 and ur suport <3 popularity poll is out find the link in my bio)  
The crowd gasped in anticipation. There was no time to lose. The three finalists at once began their offensive. However, to his surprise nobody went for Bojo. He figured since he was the weakest in terms of experience and status they’d want to get rid of him first.   
Instead, Davinus made a beeline straight for Michalis who pointed both his arms in Davinus' direction, waiting to summon his lasers. Davinus reverted to slime form and sank to the ground and began to slither along the floor rapidly like a sexy snake. Right as he got to Michalis he sprang back up again like a juicy jack in the box. Despite the rapidity of the leap, Michalis simply said "No use," and dodged to the side. How could he have predicted it. Sensing there was no time to lose, Michalis stretched up his hands and performed another Trinity Knockout, clapping Davinus' ears. But Bojo observed that because he'd had less time to prepare, the length of the laser bolts were significantly smaller than the ones he'd used to take Roarer with. This showed with Davinus reaction. He didn't fling back to the floor, like Roarer did. He only jerked back, slightly stunned.  
He'd go back to normal in a few seconds.  
But Michalis didn't give him the few seconds.   
Caught up in the action, Bojo had almost forgotten about it. But Michalis grabbed the Guccicus pouch at his side, flung it into the air and wacked Davinus across the face with it.   
Despite being barely stunned by some lasers to his head, Davinus reacted to this.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Davinus.   
"Ooooh, Davinus doesn't seem to like Michalis' bag!" commented Trissna from the sidelines, "Go Davinus! And Bojo, STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET INVOLVED!"  
Ok, ok. Bojo would do something. Who would he aim for while they were distracted? Davinus was a threat, but only at close quarters combat. Meanwhile, Michalis' lasers seemed to have an unspecified range. While not the better duelist, he would be more troublesome. Bojo clasped the Blade of Bojo tightly and sprinted towards the two, both of whom were distracted. As he was a couple of metres away, he braced himself and jumped. He swang through the air like a falcon. He arched his feet foward, ready to kick Michalis in the head, he got nearer and nearer Michalis and-  
boom.   
Michalis was distracted from beating up Davinus as Bojo's elegant feet came into contact with his head.  
"What the f-" said Michalis, lurching back, cancelling his lasers. Bojo used Michalis' head as a rebound, did a flip in the air and landed on his feet next to the two of them. Wait. Two of them?! He could only see Michalis.   
The view infront of him darkened. He could see a silhoutte on the floor infront of him. Oh no...  
You idiot Bojo! Davinus had obviously seen his oppurtunity and got away from Michalis while you were kicking him. (A/N: Sorry for the Bojo hate, im just so fustrated to see my fave mess up :( :( )  
Bojo had no time to lose until Davinus would probably do what he did to Saheedus: headlock him and throw him away. He leapt round as quick as a flash and aimed a strong, deft kick and Davinus Cammronnan. But instead of his foot coming into contact with Davinus' skin, he got a bruise as it clanged against something metal. Davinus had blocked his cheetah fast attack with the lance!!   
"Yowch!" cried Bojo. Poor Bojo :( He hopped away.   
Davinus had no symapthy. He was undaunted. He was going in, for the win! (A/N: Hope u liked my rhyming couplet u uncultured swine uwu)   
With a quick wave of the hand he swivelled his lance round from the horizontal stance, so the stained tip was pointed at Bojo. Oh no. If Bojo didn't move carefully, the tip would be stained with white wholesome blood! Pray for him Gods!  
"Walk." said Davinus, looking Bojo in the eyes. His kind, wise voice was gone. This was someone who wanted to win. Bojo couldn't do that. On impulse he followed Davinus' commands, stepping backwards. Earlier, when he was on Davinus' offensive, he could've used his sword and force Davinus to dodge. Why didn't he do that? Why didn't he do that? And now his mistake was coming back to haunt him, like whenever he looked at Michalis' receeding hairline. Now, he was beaten. The least he could do was achknowledge Davinus' skill and leave honourably.   
Bojo continued to walk back, Davinus thrusting the lance ever more forward at him. He was getting nearer and nearer the edge, and the crowds looks of shock and sadness were getting bigger and bigger. In the front row he could see Ana Hilari who looked absolutely devastated.   
Twenty centimetres from the chalk border.  
Ten centimetres from the chalk border.  
Five centimetres.  
One cent-  
"OWWWWW!" shrieked Davinus. "Michalis, why're you stabbing my back?! Where in the name of Saint Jorge did you get the knift from?!"  
Bojo couldn't even see Michalis from where he was standing, but he was probably grinning evilly. (A/N: SPOILER ALERT :( he was).  
"Well, Bojo brought that dumb sword. (A/N: Don't b so rude Michalis! :( how ignorant u are) You brought a lance? Am I not allowed to bring a weapon, carried in my glam af Guccicus bag?"  
He chuckled.  
"Relax, I'm not gonna greviously injure you with it. I only want to expose your blood."  
What?? Was Michalis an unholy vampire? It would explain why he looked so sexy, was so pale, and seemingly liked training at night.   
Davinus might have thought this. He paled.   
"Michalis... No..." croaked Davinus "Please, you have no idea what you're doing."  
"Oh yes I do! I need an open wound so I can expose your holy blood to your greatest weakness: Guccicus! Ha! Ha! Ha! THE WIELDER OF THE VICTORIOUS LANCE SHOULD BE INFALLIBLE. IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BRING IT HERE. BECAUSE ALL THE AUDIENCE WILL SEE IS WHAT A FAKE YOU ARE!"  
There was no cheering now. Even Trissna was speechless. The battle had reached its climax.   
Silently and surely, Michalis lifted up his fashionable arm and wiped his sleeve on the gash in Davinus' back.  
"GAH! GUCCICUS! W-w-who t-told you... I w-was allergic?" spluttered Davinus, falling forwards. In shock, not wanting Davinus or his lance to land on him, Bojo lept to the side.   
A dire mistake.  
"Bojo Goldson has stepped out of the arena, and is eliminated." said Trissna.  
There came booing from the crowd but it was halfhearted because everyone was staring at the remaing two.  
Davinus collapsed to the floor and started shaking around in spasms. He could barely speak, but every five seconds he managed to crack out a curse word and Michalis' name. After about a minute of this, his breathing got more frantic.   
Trissna had had enough.  
"Govar!" she said, walking onto the stage. "What is the meaning of this?!"   
"Crap," muttered Michalis, "Didn't expect him to be *that* allergic."  
"It was a dirty trick! This is clearly grevious bodily harm! And as such I'm disqualifying you here and now! No Fūr leader should resort to dirty tricks to win!"  
"For this, the winner is-"  
"I object!" cried Michalis. "It wasn't tricks, it was strategy! All the other tribes do it! You're so unfair. Screw you Trissna."  
Trissna rolled her eyes "Just admit you're just mad because my decisions have more weight than-"  
"BESIDES, I should still win because I immobilised Davinus before you said I was disqualified."  
"Ummm... no you didn't. He's still jerking around on the floor right now."  
Everyone awkwardly looked down.   
"Should... someone get a healer?" asked Bojo.  
Sitting in the audience, the strong Jeremiah walked to the centre of the arena with a makeshift stretcher and took Davinus out.  
"Thank you Huntson," said Trissna, "As I was saying, the winner of the Fūr Tribe Leadership Tournament, who will be representing the Fūr Tribe for declaration day is... Davinus Cammronnan!"

End of Chapter Two


	14. Results of the 1st Popularity Poll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the results of the popularity poll. Thanks to everyone who voted!

Thank you to everyone who voted! This is the first popularity poll and I’ll probably do another one when we get to part 20! Yippee! UWU LET’S GET TO DA RESUWTS <3 <3 <3

Writing quality!  
In this question I asked voters to rate the storyline and quality of the writing 1-5 stars. The average rating was...

4.6 ☆! We can round that up to 5 XD  
As if you’d want the story to be better. What am I gonna do, tell everyone in Britainnia to add more drama to their lives? U shouldn’t be so judgemental to other people!  
(5 stars - 68% of votes)  
(4 stars - 22% of votes)  
(3 stars - 11% of votes)

Now... for the characters. I’ll announce top 5 in terms of vote percentages. It’s no surprise on who won OwO wow!

1ST - Bojo Goldson (89% of votes)   
Ummm where are the other 11%?! i’d like to have a word...

2ND - Davinus Camronnan (78% of votes)  
Good choice, ‘BJ’ would approve ;)

third place was a three way tie  
3RD - Michalis Govar (33% of votes)  
Great apologies for the typo in the poll, where I accidentally listed him as Michalis Goldson. they’re not married - i promise!! *blushes and uwus down* p-please fowgive me!

3RD - Jeremiah Huntson (33% of votes)  
You 33% all are thirsty... bet you just wanted him to go predator mode on you. HOES.

3RD - Bracchus O’Bhamah (33% of votes)  
So sad he’ll die in 2 years... 

4TH - Trissna Mayer (22% of votes)  
*fortnight commoner dances sexily*  
5TH - Angeline Merka (11% of votes)  
WHAT!! THE!! F*CK!! ELEVERN PERCENT OF YOU GAVE UR SUPPORT TO ANGELINE INSTEAD OF BOJO. MEANIE JERKFACES :(

anyway because Bojo won I’ll write an interlude all about him. wonder what the second interlude will be like, however?

Your ships! Who do you want Bojo to end up with? Here four major ships emerge:

1ST - Bojo x Davinus (44% of votes)  
B-but Davinus chan is already dating Eddicus! Or should i write a dramatic breakup scene... >:)  
2ND - Bojo stays single (33% of votes)  
Don’t blame all of you. only a god would be worthy of he. but don’t u think... this is kinda boring? i gotta tell bojo to add more love drama to his life so you guys come around

3RD - Bojo x Michalis (11% of votes)  
Ooh... an angsty bad boy romance, I love it!! Honestly tho, compared to other characters Michalis and Bojo haven’t had that many interactions. This will probably change...

3RD - Bojo - Jeremiah (11% of votes)  
Aah cute <3 will it be sweet and wholesome, or will jeremiah go predator mode and bojo will succumb to his prowling this time... ;)  
Anyway thanks again for voting and all the likes and follows! I hope you like the next 2 interludes...


	15. Interlude 3: On the Stage Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little while after the tournament, Bojo is invited for an interview with acclaimed celebrity scribe Lord Freddicus. Just what exactly will he tell him...

"So to conclude, "Miner's Craft" is not only better than "Fortnight", it is the greatest play ever written. (A/N: WHAT?!! He is SO wrong. He forgets the MASTERPIECES by one very special writer :( :( Im just putting in this horrific quote for writing integrity.) Anyway, that's that for arts. But, I have a very special guest tonight. As proud backer of the Fūr Tribe, I've been interested in him ever since he joined, and today I finally have a chance to talk to him. Everyone, on my stage tonight, Bojo Goldson! Let's give him a warm welcome."  
It was fairly common for famous people to invite other famous people into playhouses they owned or sponsored and talk to them in front of an audience. But Bojo never thought it would happen to him. And from the acclaimed Lord Freddicus of all people!! (A/N: HI FREDDIE :p )  
There was a definite cheer as Bojo walked onto the playhouse's stage and shook hands with Freddicus.  
Freddicus had brown hair and was taller than he seemed. He wore a ring with a sapphire in it, to show his support for the blue Fūr Tribe.  
"Welcome Bojo, please have a seat."  
Bojo sat down on the chair opposite Freddicus.  
"So, Bojo. If I remember correctly, you're the only commoner in the Fūr Tribe other than Trissna Mayer. Do you feel very different from your peers? Are there any major obstacles you had to face? Do people treat you as their equal? Opression is an issue in today's world."  
"Um... what?" said Bojo. "I'm no commoner." He felt a little offended but considering the audience was mainly commoners he thought it wise to not mention that part. (A/N: Ummm Bojo my parents were commoners I'm lowkey wounded.  
Bojo: Why do the voices in my head lie?? My parents most certainly weren't commoners

Me: It's ok I forgive you cause you're adorable <3  
Oh crap, he still thinks I'm a voice inside his head. Please remind me to introduce myself at some point. Anyway on with the show)  
"You're not a commoner?" Freddicus said, confused. "But didn't you yourself say in a speech "My parents were humble fishermen, so I had to work extra hard to achieve my dreams."?"  
"No, you misunderstand. The Fishermen branch is only a minor noble house. It pales in comparison to some of the other ones, so I had to study harder and train in my spare time to catch up with the other nobles. But yes, I feel on the whole more powerful nobles treat me as their equal, which I am grateful for. Praise the Gods!"  
"Well... that was a surprise reveal. And as we all know, you recently FLOPPED in the tournament final. How do you feel after such a failure?"  
"I feel happy."  
Such a raw, insane line! The audience exploded into gasps. Freddicus raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. It took some time for news of my defeat to settle in, but ultimately I agree with what Camronnan said before the duel. I wasn't prepared to fight someone with the Victorious Lance. So am I really worthy of wielding it myself, let alone potentially having to fight other wielders of Legendary Weapons™? I have a long way to go, and one day I can look back on that result and smile at how far I've come."  
"That makes more sense, such a lovely answer."  
The audience clapped, and Freddicus continued with a next question.  
"I'm sure you've came far, already. How long have you been a battlemage for?"  
Bojo chuckled. "Not long. This is my first year, actually. I'm fresh out of my qualification exam."  
"Wow, you're very accomplished for someone so new to the scene. But, all the non battlemages and I are dying to know. Once you've recieved a Gift, what do you actually have to do to become a battleamage?"  
"Well, I can't tell you everything. Most people recieve their gifts when they're roughly 10-15, and you have to recieve a mandatory five years of training from other battlemages. It involves improving your moral character, training your physical attributes, and patrolling Britainnia and fighting borderland beasts on occasion. Then you have to take the final exam. If you pass you can become a battlemage and join another tribe. If you fail you have to do another two years of training then take it again."  
"Wow, that's less training than I thought. To become a scribe I had to train as an apprentice for seven years. What's the final exam like?"  
"First you're tested by a board of priests to test your morality and faith. Then you have to duel other candidates taking the exam with you. I don't think it actually matters who wins, I think they just want to check everyone graduating is a good standard. Then they leave you at a random area of Britainnia and you have to wander the land until you find your way home."  
"Where did they put you, when you did it?"  
"Northern Scotiae. That's where I found my blade, incidentally."  
The audience was intrigued by this development, and begged to know more about his blade. Freddicus delivered.  
"Also incidentally, that was going to be my next question. We don't really need to ask about the Victorious Lance, and Michalis' Guccicus came apparent. But the Blade of Bojo appeared an interesting weapon. Care to tell a little about it?"  
"With pleasure! I found it in Scotiae on my qualification travels, a-"  
"Wait, what? You just found a random sword lying around in the wilderness? I thought that kind of thing only happened in stories. You're a truly fantastical character!"  
"Yeah! After walking across yet another heath, I saw it, twinkling in the floor. I thought the magical weapons were the only thing that could be enchanted in such a way."  
"So... it's not magical? It's just a regular sword."  
"Yeah. I polished it up a bit, tried sparring with it, using it with magical intent, but... Nothing. It's still pretty sharp though, so it works well in combat."  
"But no magic... I gotta say... No offense but this interview has been kind of disappointing so far (A/N: Yet again Freddicus, you have no idea what your talking about. EYE ROLL). You're not a commoner who fought your way to the top, and your weapon of choice has no special effects... I have nothing further to say. But we still have time so I'm gonna put two questions out to the audience! Who wants to ask a question to Bojo Goldson?"  
Bojo was popular and had a huggggeeee fanbase because he was a hunk <3 ;)  
There was a few moments of Bojo sitting on the stage awkwardly as Freddicus decided on which audience members to pick. Eventually,  
“Okay guys, on my stage tonight! Getting the chance to be near such a gorgeous and amazing battlemage! You two ladies at the front!”  
Everyone clapped (though not as much as for Bojo uwu) as two young women walked in front of the stage. Well, Bojo knew the first was a young woman because she was the girl from his hometown, Ana-Hilari. The other was the same height but was dressed as a mythical creature known as the Dinosaura. Dinosauras were said to have inhabited the land before the Gods came and brought order, and they were minions of chaos who were destroyed by the fires of righteousness. Good thing Freddicus wasn’t too uptight about religion compared to lots of scribes otherwise he probably would’ve had her burned at the stake for blasphemy.  
“Hello, please give me your names.”  
“Ummm I’m Ana-Hilarious. Sorry Ana-Hilari. Autocorrect amirite?”  
“Ummm... what?” said Freddicus.  
“Sorry. I get nervous when talking to a large crowd. Anyway it’s an honour to be here and see BOJO ♡!”  
“What about me?” asked Freddicus.  
“...”  
“O-oh, well then.” said Freddicus, trying to salvage his pride when his ego had been crushed. “Who are you then?” he said to the Dinosaura girl.  
“I’m EMILIA! HI GUYS!” (A/N yes emily i put you into this story r you happy now)  
“Okay, Emilia, what would you like to ask our Lord and Saviour Bojo Goldson?”  
Emilia smiled. “Okay, BJ, sorry I couldn’t resist calling you that I stan Davinus Camronnan so bad he’s so hot omg, what are your plans for your next move?”  
“A good question!” said Freddicus. “Well, Bojo, what are they?”  
“Ummm...” began Bojo. “I know Camronnan is attending a conference with the elected leaders of the rival tribes so I’ll try and go to that to get a better feel of the opposition. Then I aim to attend an international conference to help with security arrangements and discussions and the like. This should get me some valuable knowledge and experience, and then I’ll make another power gambit in order to bring Britainnia to the light!”  
“Sounds good, as expected. And Ana-Hilari, what would you like to ask Bojo?”  
Ana-Hilari blushed. “Well, um, Bojo... Ever since I saw you in our hometown, I’ve been meaning to ask... Who do you love?”  
OOOOOOH! SPICY LOVE DRAMA! This is what we like, Ana-Hilari!! The audience leaned forward on tenterhooks. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
“Well,” began Bojo, “My heart is taken... by someone. They’re strong, and powerful, and so intriguing. And I would give so much to be with them.”  
“I HAVE TO KNOW NOW!” roared Freddicus, leaping up from his seat. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE US WITH A DESCRIPTION LIKE THAT! WHO IS IT, BOJO!!!”  
“Alright... F-fine, it’s-“  
RIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
“Crap!” exclaimed Freddicus. “The timer I set off for this interview has gone off! After ten at night falls, the playhouse belongs to my sister so she can host a stupid nightclub in it. Unless you want to be squashed by a trampling rave, you should probably leave now. It was an honour meeting you, Bojo Goldson. Goodnight and I can’t wait to see where the future takes you.”

A/N: Thanks for reading guys!!! who do u think it is tell me in the comments SQUUUUEEEEEEEE! this is the only BJ you’ll get for a bit as i’m not planning to put him in the next interlude :( but WORRY NOT! i’ll be introducing a gorgeous hunk who’s almost as good and i’m sure you’ll love! bai for now <3


	16. Interlude 4: The Amazing Battlemage of Ameriçana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a short break from the exciting times of Britainnia to visit an exclusive Ameriçanan playhouse owned by the Fox Archives Guild! I wonder who'll be on the stage tonight. (Feat. an all exclusive song by one of the world's most famous musicians!)

(A/N: As I said earlier, Bojo isn't in this 1:( Even so i wouldn't recommend skipping bc a new mad hunk appears who you'll love!)

Meanwhile, in our second fave nation, the United Valleys of Ameriçana, something very important was going on. And, by important, I mean,,, An Interview!   
The Fox Archives Guild had a very special guest in their playhouse tonight (the Fox Guild are a group of archivists and scribes, a bit like Freddicus Best but more famous and powerful)... The special guest was their FAVOURITE PERSON EVER (A/N: SPOILER :( it ain't Bojo >:( )... a man named Tonald Drump.   
"But before Mr. Drump," said a man walking onto the stage, "It's me! Me me me! Kanyé East!"  
The crowd roared. "F*ck yeah!!! The Son of God, Kanyé!!"  
Most musicians played the pipes, as was a timeless tradition. But Kanyé East was different. Kanyé East whipped out a triangle and started clanging it and singing.  
"Heck yeah, Heck yeah, I'm Kanyé East. With these sick beats. Heck yeah, I've got that dragon energy. You all wish you could be like ME!!!!!"   
Clang went the triangle.   
"YEAH!" went Kanyé.  
For five minutes.   
Modern music is truly fabulous!!  
When he'd (finally) done, the crowd went wild with admiration and praise to his epic feat of song. And when the praise started to quiet down...  
"Thank you Kanyé, very cool!" AND WITH THAT HE WALKED ONTO THE STAGE!!! TONALD DRUMP!!! He shook hands with Kanyé, who blushed with joy and surprise at such a sweet thing to say.  
After hearing about someone so cool, I bet your dying to know what he looks like. Fear not. I'll tell you. With some...  
Tonald facts uwu:  
He is tall and s e x y. His haircut isn't as good as BJ's, but he makes up for it with his gorgeous golden glowing tannnnnnnn (A/N: sorry i'mmmm droooolinggggg)  
Whereas Bojo has an adorable sort of vibe, Tonald carries the air of someone a bit more experienced..... ;) ;) ;)  
Bojo may be a god tier swordfighter, but Tonald has master level proffiency in many Ameriçanan's weapon of choice: guns!   
He's a mage of course to. A battlemage @ that! But his power will remain secret for now, see if u can guess what it is and as always share ur thoughts in comments!  
But if you thought being a god chosen protector of his country was the only thing Tonald D excelled at, you'd be very much mistaken. Before training to be a battlemage, he was a fabulous and innovative businessman. And he still is!  
(SPOILER ALERT :( He becomes plot relevant later on! I for one cannot wait!  
"So, like, yeah it's me. The man. Tonald Drump. And I'm like, a good man. A real fine upstanding man. So many men wish they could be like me. And you know what we should do? A wall. That's right, good citizens of Ameriçana. We gotta build a wall. It'll be the biggest, greatest wall in the world. It'll put all the walls in Rossiya and Shina to shame. When O'Bhamah finall- sorry, I meant sadly dies, declare me as Supreme Battlemage of Ameriçana. And I'll give you the wall of your dreams."  
With that he waltzed off the stage.  
HOT DAMNNNN.  
And with that, we too can waltz! Waltz into CHAPTER THREE OF BOJO AND THE PATH OF LIGHT!  
See you all next time uwu ;)


	17. Chapter Three: The Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Q&A to celebrate the debut of chapter three. Read or skip!

(A/N: Wow guys thank you so much for chapter three!! 2 thank you all for your unbridled support i have another author Q&A! Here i answer some questions straight from REAL LIFE FANS)

When do the audio books come out?  
I don't plan to release audio books, but for a more budget solution feel free to read out all the sexiest lines alone in your room and imagine Bojo is whispering in your ear... ;) 

To what do you owe your success?  
1\. Bojo Goldson  
2\. My sick writing skills 

Why is Bojo so sexy uwu?  
Because he has raw, godlike energy... 

What are your thoughts on the moon landing?  
IDIOTS. cant believe ppl still believe in this. the moon is obviously made up by commies,,,, SMH

Do you believe birds are real?  
Yes! All of them except turkeys which are the devils spawns :)

Can Bojo just take me?  
No because he doesn't know who you are. Stop being thirsty and find someone on Earth who's in your league! 

Can you release a Bojo x Reader fanfic?  
I'm not planning to... but feel free to write your own!


	18. C3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojo goes to the Ministry Fortress where Declaration Day preparations will start. Who has each tribe selected to be their champion?

(A/N: Wow, chapter three ALREADY?? thank u guys SM. <3)  
(A/N: Just a warning: this chapters gonna introduce a lot of new characters so like yeah be prepared for that! Bojo bless you!)

Just in time Bojo walked into the Minstry Fortress where battlemages held their discussions. Its centre hall was furnished with a luxurious emerald green seating arrangement and carpets. In the centre was a long table, which the Fūr Tribe members sat round as they were currently the most powerful tribe. At the opposite end of the room, sat a morally corrupt looking group of men and women clad in red: Their greatest rivals, the Labora Tribe. Next to them was a small group, the Verto Tribe. Bojo was surprised they still had a seat in the Hall, honestly. Everyone knew they were h e r e c t i c s who defied the wills of the GODS and instead prayed and worshipped the lowly natured humanity were given dominion over! Idiots, eww! In the centre of the room was the slightly larger group, the Libértia Tribe. They were in the middle of the room because they were too indecisive to pick a side. All they did was lie to people and promote stupidity. If the Labora Tribe was the Tribe of Chaos, the Verto Tribe was the Tribe of Sinners, the Libértia would be the Tribe of Lies. And don't even get me started on the Scotiae Tribe, thought Bojo!  
Next to the Fūr Tribe sat the far more credible Stultior Tribe.  
Anyway, enough time for thinking. He took his seat next to Jeremiah (who avoided eye contact and blushed), and on his right was... a guy who appeared to be asleep. He wore very luxorious robes and had a gentle, wise expression.   
"Umm..." Bojo tapped him on the shoulder. "Terribly sorry to bother you, but I think the meeting starts in a minute or so! I don't want you to miss it!"  
The man opened his eyes and smiled at Bojo. "It's all good, young chap, this is how I take in information." There was a pause as he properly registered who Bojo was, then rushed to sit up and hastily shook Bojo's hand. "Terribly sorry, young chap, how rude of me! You're the young chap who was in the tournament? A fine show of ability, that was! Well anyway, my name is Jakov Reesus-Mögge. I'm a senior member of the Fūr Tribe. May we have a long and fruitful partnership together!"  
What a gorgeous, elegant intro! Of course BJ couldn't resist a handshake with Jakov ;) ;) ;)  
"SILENCE BATTLEMAGES XD" cried Davinus, smashing a gavel onto a table.   
"Declaration Day is coming soon! I trust each tribe wanting to be declared has got a champion ready?"  
There were general nods and murmerings of "Hear, hear" from the room.   
"Alright," said Trissna, Home Sage of Britainnia. "They will all be announced today. When I call the tribe's name, their chosen champion must stand up on the golden square in the centre."  
She paused.  
"From the Leading Arch Tribe of Britainnia, the Fūr Tribe."  
Davinus stood up. "I" he said. He walked nobly toward the golden square.   
Trissna continued. "From the Partnership, the Libértia Tribe."  
Nicc Clegia stood from the room's centre and went to join Davinus. He had brown hair and a meek appearance. "I," he said in a weak voice.  
"From the Leader of the Opposition, the Labora Tribe." This created whispers. The previous two champions were pretty predicable, but.. WHAT MORAL DEGENERATE WOULD REPRESENT THE TRIBE OF MORAL DEGENERATES? WHO WAS THE MOST DEGENERATE OF THEM ALLLLL?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!!?!  
"I shall." said a low voice. Gasp!  
A shadowy figure dressed in crimson stepped up from where the Labora were sitting. He had hair the colour of the night, a large nose and a devilish grin. Eddicus Millerban stepped stepped onto the platform. Davinus blushed very hard.  
Eddicus winked at Davinus. Everyone else rolled their eyes at him, except Nicc Clegia who looked weirdly-  
"And now the other tribes." interjected Trissna. "From the Verto Tribe:"  
"I", a woman with short brown hair and emerald green robes serenely stepped up. Bojo thought he recognised her: Karalina Lucass. He could see Jeremiah rolling his eyes at her.   
"From the Scotiae Tribe,"   
"I!" a woman with a caramel coloured bob and a yellow hair ribbon (probably to represent her tribe's symbol) excitedly hopped on to the platform. Everyone who wasn't from the Scotiae Tribe gave an audible gasp. This was Nicolina Sturgea. She believed the Province of Scotiae, where the tribe ruled over, should be its independent kingdom. With its own head of state, arch battlemage, Legendary Weapon™, and the works. This was heresy. The Excellently United Kingdom of the Great Britainnia and Northern Hibernia WOULD FALL APART THANKS TO THE ACTIONS OF THAT TRIBE >:(   
"And finally," said Trissna (who was doing a very good job of remaining unbiased... or maybe secretly supported heresy), "The Stultior Tribe."  
There was no word spoken but a man nodded, walking onto the stage. Finally! Someone who wasn't from the Fūr Tribe who was actually good! NIGELLA FABRAGE! He had hair like a silver fox, beautiful brown eyes that looked into your soul, and a dashing smile and the most wonderful sounding laugh. Nigella stepped onto the platform.  
"As I have said countless years before, I don't think us Battlemages of Britainnia should be saying 'I' as we walk onto the Declaration platform." He paused for effect. "Why? Because it's a DECLERATION FOR THE ARCH BATTLEMAGE OF BRITAINNIA. AND YOU KNOW WHERE THE WORD 'I' COMES FROM??? THE DISGUSTING ÖYROPIAN LANGUAGES! JUST NOD OR SOMETHING!"  
"That's lovely Nigella." said Trissna. "Anyway, you all need to take the pledge."  
Six voices spoke in unison:  
"I pledge to stand for Declaration in a fair and honest way. I will not cheat, lie, mislead people or otherwise sin. I will not ask the State of Rossiya to rig the vote totals in my favour. I will not collaborate with any other unsavoury characters for my personal gain. Should I be declared, I pledge to lead Britainnia to the best of my ability and inspire the people. Should I not be declared, I pledge to aid the Arch Battlemage in creating the best Britainnia possible. In the name of the Gods, and Battlemage Moral Code. Gods save the Queen of Diamonds!"  
There was applause all around.  
"Well, that does it." said Trissna. "I can now announcd that the run up for Declaration Day has officially begun, and everyone on the platform is a candidate! Go out and get that popular support!"  
There was a scrambling as everyone rushed back to their tribe to plan their next move (if they were Fūr or Stultior Tribe) or to plot their next wicked trick (if they were anyone else).  
Bojo was overcome with excitement. For the first time, he would be involved in a tribe for Declaration Day!


	19. C3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Davinus presents Bojo with an invitation to an Öyropian Alliance Meeting, he is excited to gain experience. But tensions arise, and the meeting quickly goes south...

(A/N: Wow!!! Thank u guys for reading this far, and please stop hating on the fic some of u. As loads of people have messaged me fancying Jakov, just for you guys i'll give him a part in this installment)  
The previous day flashed by in a blur, with everyone hotly debating in their tribe the best way to win votes (unfortunately on one in the Fūr Tribe said to the public Bojo would do a stripping show if they won declaration day so not only are the Fūr's victory prospects uncertain there's also no fanservice :( )   
Anyway, nothing notable really happened (except the pesky Labora tribe stole all the Fūr's candles AGAIN,,, davinus considered murdering them all as punishment for their war crimes but decided against it).   
The next day Davinus saw them all.   
"Friends, Britainnians, countrymen, lend me ur ears." he said. Everyone looked at him attentively, except Michalis who gazed broodingly into the distance.   
"Okay, so today we must attend a special delegation with selected representatives from various Öyropian Kingdoms, in the name of the Öyropian Alliance."  
There were scattered whispers around the room. Some seemed ecstatic, and some sighed in dismay.  
"Anyway," Davinus continued. "As the leading tribe we'll get to send representatives on behalf of Britainnia, and as they have an alliance with us, the Libértia Tribe will be sending members too. I'll be going of course, and I'll take four other people. Let's see..."  
He paused. "Trissna, you can be in charge of the tribe while I'm gone. Jakov, you must come with me. I need your wisdom and timeless wit ♡."  
Jakov nodded serenely.   
"And the final two... Michalis?"  
"Going somewhere with you? UGH.", glared Michalis.  
"Okay, fine! Bojo then!"  
The entire room's eyes fell on young Bojo, but he only had eyes for Davinus.  
"M-me? You want m-me to go with you?" stuttered Bojo.  
"Yes. It will be a good oppurtunity for you, as a young tribe member."  
"I accept. Thank you very much!"  
"Wait, you're letting HIM? Go with you? I refuse to be cast aside like this!" shouted Michalis.   
Davinus smirked. "Okay then, you can come. I just need one more person... Jeremiah?"  
Jeremiah nodded enthusiastically.  
Davinus clapped his hands. "Good. Meet here at the crack of dawn tomorrow and we will travel to the meeting. I trust everyone else to give it there all on campaigning to the peasants for Declaration Day."

At the crack of dawn Bojo did what he said and met Davinus, who was there with Nicc Clegia. Jeremiah was already there because he could not wait to see Bojo's beautiful face. As Bojo approached, Jeremiah went up to him and stuttered "B-Bojo, I don't think we've talked since the Tournament? Do you want to, you know, talk about... us?"  
Bojo considered. "Later, Jeremiah. This is quite an important event and I don't want a distraction."  
"Ok..." Jeremiah sunk into the backround again.   
Two minutes after the crack of dawn, Michalis showed up. Today he was wearing a black corset with matching lace around the edges, a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. He was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. The other battlemages stared at him. He put his middle finger up at them.  
"Well then," said Davinus. "Let us depart."  
Nicc Clegia whispered something under his breath, and a golden portal was soon created. How ironic. Need I spell the literary devices at work here out for you, my readers? There is DRAMATIC IRONY. The portal is golden, the good wholesome colour of our hero, y e t the guy who created it? From the foul libértia tribe :( :( :(  
Moving on, they all stepped through the portal.   
"BJ, there is something I'd like to ask you," stuttered Davinus, blushing.   
O.M.G.  
"W-what??" exlaimed Bojo.  
"I... j-just wanted to s-say, I, just t-think..."  
Then they both stepped out of the portal.   
The meeting was in the middle of a forest, with sapphire and gold lanterns, with various battlemages from Öyropia. They all stared at the arriving Britainnians.  
"Vous étés tards." Said one, shaking his head. Probably from Lafrance  
"Say that again please." Said Jakov.  
"Yeah. You're in Britainnia, speak Britainnian. Dumbass." snapped Michalis.  
"Ummm... actually we're in a part of the Forest of Darkness, in Allemenja." whispered Nicc Clegia.  
"SHUT UP NICC! NO ONE CARES!" they all said in unison.  
"Anyway, after that PETIT FLOP, stupid Britainnians, as I was saying, you are late. The meeting began DEUX HEURES ago." snapped the Lafrench man.  
"I think that means two hours." said Nicc.  
"SHUT UP NICC." said everyone there.  
"Anyway, we have more important things to attend to. As we were discussing before we were interrupted, our stance on travellers, and..."  
"I think we should build a wall. I think it would be a great idea." blurted out Bojo before he could stop.   
They all stared at him.  
"Sorry!" shouted Bojo. "Whenever I feel a strong sense of justice, it starts blasting out of me and I can't stop!"  
"Bluntness aside, the youth has a point." Said Jakov smoothly, lying against a log. "I heard such an idea is gaining traction among enlightned groups in Ameriçana."  
"But why would YOU OF ALL PEOPLE want to build a wall?!" exclaimed another battlemage, wearing the colours of Allemanja. "You Britainnians live on an island! What would you even be keeping out?"  
"Umm..." thought Davinus. "The Scotians?"  
There were mutterings among the Öyropians.   
"Let's try to calm down a little," said another meeting goer. "How about another issue?"  
The Lafrench guy rolled his eyes. "No point. The Britainnians will just make everything stupid. We should hold this another time, but with better representatives."  
"Please, we're only late because you guys gave us the meeting time in a different timezone!" said Bojo.   
"We explained it was a different timezone in the note, you just couldn't be bothered to convert it!"  
"Well, maybe you should accomodate for you guests!"  
"Maybe you should be more of a team player!"  
"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" came a rare outcry from Nicc Clegia.  
"If you, you... Öyropians, d-don't like us, we'll like... u-up and leave or something!" Came a rare outburst of assertiveness from the man.   
"Yeah!" said Bojo. "Stop bullying us! And mocking us by speaking in foreign tongues! Or you'll miss us!"  
The Öyropian man from Allemanja stood up, folding his arms in defiance. He snorted. "Please. And you claim to represent your citizens. What will they think about you throwing away your greatest allies?"  
Michalis stood up, flicking his gelled hair. "Greatest allies? Please, spare me this crap. You are nothing. We'll be better off without you, freaks."  
How sexy!!!! Bojo couldn't avert his eyes.  
"You know what?" said Davinus. "Stop arguing. If I win Britainnia's Declaration Day, I'll let the peasants vote on whether we should stay in the alliance or not! Come on, Britainnians. We're leaving."  
An uproar exploded as Davinus exited first, closely followed by Michalis and Jakov, with Bojo and Jeremiah next, and then Nicc scuttling after.  
"Well, what an interesting development." Bojo caught the Allemanjan battlemage murmering. "I shall have to relay this to Lady Angeline as soon as possible."  
Lady Angeline.  
Angeline.  
For a second, Bojo paused in his tracks. Why did that name seem so familiar? He had no recollection of her, yet he felt like they'd met before.  
Not wanting to fall behind Nicc, he took one last look at the chaotic councel before disappearing into Nicc's portal.   
(A/N: OOOOOH! The plot thickensssssssssss but be prepared for some romantic spice in the next part.... love you all babes ;)


	20. C3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: What to say about this chapter? Only,,, shippers, has your judgement day come?? >;)
> 
> Davinus prepares to give a speech to the public about the Fūr Tribe's aims. Who knows what could happen?

It had been a month or so since that fateful meeting, and things had mainly passed uneventfully. The only things of note were the Labora Tribe attempting to execute Freddicus because he had annoyed them (they failed but he was put on the suspicious individuals list), Karalina announcing that she would be going to live in a forest with the nature spirits (heresy), and Nigella Fabrage being the man of the people he is and promising endless rounds of any ale from a list of selected taverns to all who supported him (up to the the price of 2 shillings per person).  
But now (A/N: DRAMA SQUEEEE!!!! ! !) things would all change.  
Davinus had announced he was going to give a speech, outlining all he wanted to do for Britainnia and the like. It was to be a grand occasion, to hint at the prosperity they'd bring Britainnia if they won (go Fūr tribe!!!)  
Streamers and tapestries lined the pillars of the Londinium Square (light blue of course), and the stand speech makers stood on was pained blue and silver. Davinus stood in the centre with Trissna off to the side, and other key members such as Jakov and Michalis and Jeremiah off in the neighbouring alley. However, Davinus had given Bojo special treatment. He had told him to stand in the middle of the crowd ;) who knows why?? Maybe Davinus was into that.  
A large crowd formed. Several civilians were there. Some actors were there. Bojo's barber was there. Eddicus was there, licking his lips as Davinus sauntered onto the platform. Disgusting!!!!! OMG Eddicus you can't objectify people like that!!!! What creep does this?!?!?!?!  
"Greetings, civilised nobles and... all others. Gentlemen and everyone else. It is I, Davinus Camronnan. Champion of the Fūr Tribe. Current Arch-Battlemage of Britainnia. And, here is why you should Declare me again for Declaration Day. Because things will continue to be great and wonderful! For the record, I am already Arch-Battlemage of Britainnia. So who is responsible for the awesomeness around you? You've guessed it. Me. I, and my esteemed tribe mates, truly are building a better Britainnia!"  
Applause.  
"I shall continue. My Policies! I will maintain the size of our army, and certainly not reduce it. I will ban herectics and make heresy punishable by death, and, just to show how much of a man of the people I am, I will make killing your servants a crime. All of these good things, plus many mofe will happen if you choose to declare me as arch-battlemage. However... possibly the best thing is... I will bring a sense of democracy to this country! There will be a vote! And everyone will get to vote in it! Well, all Britainnian born men over the age of 30 who own property - we are a sensible, traditional tribe after all for the record. But other than that... everyone!"  
Cheers errupted from the audience. From the side of the stage where Davinus' aides sat, he could see Trissna rolling her eyes, likely dismayed that she wouldn't get to vote. But what did she expect? You can't join an outstanding, classic tribe and expect them to offer the vote to lowlife groups.  
When the clapping subsided, one man dared raise his hand. Everyone stared at him. Did he DARE question the omniscient Davinus Camronnan?  
"Yes, what is it sire?" Davinus asked omnibenevolently in his smooth, beautiful voice.  
"Thank you for letting us have a voice. However... what will the vote be on?"  
Davinus took a deep breath and his voice loudened. "Why good sire, I'm glad you asked!" he replied. "It is a radical, fantastic vote! A chance to undo the tyranny inflicted upon us by past traditions. A chance to give all members of Britainnia freedom and a voice. It is..." The audience listened on raptly. "It is a vote on whether to leave or remain in the Öyropian Alliance! And worry not if you don't know what that is, beloved voters. Fūr Tribe battle mages will be there to help you every step of the way, providing you with as little accurate information as possible so you'll vote the way we want. Isn't that amazing?"  
WOW! The crowd interrupted into loud chattering, everyone excited about the news. Bojo was secretly glad no one had asked what the Fūr Tribe would want them to vote for. Because in reality, Bojo wasn't sure what Davinus would say to that. Michalis had been enthusiastic about leaving ever since Jakov had proposed the Fūr Tribe offer a vote on it, whilst Trissna had been rather sceptical of the idea (his respect for her lessened a bit every day) (A/N: Same here BJ!). Davinus had merely spectated everyone arguing and stripping with a contemplative look in his eyes. But surely he supported leaving that continental cult of an alliance. Anyone worth any sort of respect had to... Right?  
The chattering subsided and Davinus saw his chance to finish off his speech (A/N: oooh, i wonder what he will say! be sure not to get distracted bc ur too busy thinking about his glistening, possibly translucent abs...)  
"On the topic of voting," Davinus spoke up, "There us one final thing I'd like to say. An additional vote I'd like to hold."  
"Who will get to vote in it, sir?" asked a curious spectator.  
Davinus blushed with the intensity of how fast my heart beats when I see Bojo using his blade. "Only one person w-will get to vote in this p-poll..." stammered Davinus, "He is a man. He has many friends. His name is Bojo Goldson."  
(A/N: Hey Davinus! You basically ripped this line off from the first part of my biography! I ought to sue you.

Davinus: Well, I ought to sue YOU for trespassing into Britainnia without any sort of documentation and interrupting my speech!

A/N: Touché. Luckily neither of us are from a time where one can file a lawsuit.)  
The crowd cleared around Bojo, who between the space around him and his golden glow was now very easy to spot from a distance. Davinus hopped off the stage gracefully and sauntered over to Bojo.  
He cleared his throat. "Bojo Goldson. You are the kindest, wisest, most skilled, sexiest man I've ever met. I can no longer deny how madly I am in love with you. Would you become my boyfriend? Vote yes or no."  
OH. MY. GOD. Bojo gasped audibly. The greatest man in Britainnia (well, second greatest), in love with him! And Bojo wanted nothing more than to spend his life with Davinus. To hold his hand. To kiss him. To chase after him as he used his Gift a d transformed into his other, more slippery form. To see his glorious lance up close, something he'd never done except when Davinus had been violently thrusting it at him.  
"D-Davinus Camronnan, I-" red roses bloomed across Bojo's youthful cheeks as he responded. "Of course, I'll say-"

"HUNTER INSTINCT ACTIVATE!" came a cry.

Before anyone could object, something long and spindly legged came scuttling towards BJ and Davinus. Something predator-like. Something...  
"Bojo Goldson, wait!" cried Jeremiah in earnest.  
"I wanted to tell you earlier but there was never a good time, I swear. So I must do it now or lose my chance forever. I love you so much, I'm in agony! Ever since that time we spent together in the fighting ring, when I was forced to hunt you and you spurned my advances, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."  
Two glorious men, both madly in love with Bojo Goldson. Don't we all wish we were him? Well, Trissna apparently didn't. She took Davinus' former place on the stage and cleared her throat. "Well," she said sarcastically, "Does anyone else wish to confess their undying love for Bojo Goldson?"  
(A/N: ME!!!!

Trissna: What was that sudden gust of wind I just felt?

A/N: Oh... I forgot only hot dudes could hear me. NVM :(

Silence.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Bojo could see Michalis look at him and his hand creep up to be raised... then he slapped it back down onto his lap. Oh well.  
Bojo gulped. "Sorry Jeremiah, you seem like a nice guy but... I have to vote yes to Davinus."  
Tears welled up in Davinus' eyes as he took Bojo's golden hand. "Oh, Bojo, I-"  
"Get a room guys." glared Trissna. "That's the end of that. I'll give you guys in the audience more POLITICAL updates about the Fūr Tribe later, so you can all go home now. Bye! Wait... huh?"  
Trissna paused in thought suddenly. "Jeremiah..." she muttered, "I know you well. How did you have the nerve to and confess to Bojo like that? You only get turned on when you're about to duel someone... Oh no."  
Jeremiah flared into the air suddenly, waving his many limbs threateningly at Davinus.  
"SORRY EVERYONE," he yelled, "BUT THIS WAS MY BACKUP PLAN. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO JUST LET YOU PASS BY BOJO. DAVINUS CAMRONNAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
Davinus stepped protectively in front of Bojo. "Roarer!" he yelled to the side alley, "Send for my Victorious Lance!"  
Roarer quickly sprinted off, Davinus watching him. Whilst Davinus' back was turned, Jeremiah lunged at Davinus with a spiky limb.  
Bojo watched in abject horror.  
Davinus was about to be penetrated!  
He would never look at Jeremiah the same way again.  
No doubt about it, this man was a predator.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not! This is a work in progress so more parts will come.  
Hope u enjoyed uwu
> 
> If you want to air your frustrations (why can't we all marry Bojo?) share your predictions, or post a review join the subreddit!:  
r/bojoandthepath


End file.
